grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Butcher
An avid Tennis Player married to Nick Daco and daughter of Jerri Butcher and sister of Sam Butcher. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley she never really knew her father who left after her younger son's birth. The two are looked after by their rather controlling mother who wanted both her children to be sports stars, being the ultimate soccer mother interfering in their lives. While Sam became rather good at football although his heart was really in being a vet, Sarah ended up becoming a tennis player who becomes very successful. Jerri micro manages Sarah's entire career who used to be a tennis player herself. Erin Chambers became Sarah's coach but due to Jerri always wanting to interfere with her training believing that she knew the best she would often fire Erin, but Sarah would hire her back and Erin's coming and going was rather frequent and depending on her controlling mother's mood. Sarah a devout Christian,was involved with Nick Daco who appeared to be a strong Christian as well. However tempted by fame and a life full of pleasure and having had enough of the town, Sarah and Christianity, he harshly dumps Sarah who is left devastated by such a thing and leaves his faith and the town in pursuit of fame and seeking pleasure. Jerri and Sam were just as heart broken by this as she was. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She, her mother her brother Sam Butcher are listed among those who are citizens of Grasmere Valley. Volume 2 Sarah is among those in the dancing competition for the 24 Hours dance competition. She was partnered up with Ted Fed and the competition was which partner could stay dancing together without letting go of hands for the longest. Ted Fed and Sarah are disqualified when Ted Fed lets go off Sarah's hands so she can go to the toilet. The winner ends up being Johan and Yasmin. Volume 3 Sarah was among those at the Woman's Bible Study in the Church in Tier which really is just an excuse for some of the ladies to gossip. Involved with the 'Bible Study' was Mrs Slankovich, Janae, Ms Izodel, Pamela Thornton, Gypsie from Pakipsy, Myelin, Ms Dragon, Sam Jones, Julie, Veronica and Sue Latterbin. In this tale Sue comes to the Bible study and ends up hearing erroneous gossip about her husband Grant Latterbin who is much slimmer than Sue. They all claimed that he had an affair and will leave Sue. She is devastated and ran out of the church to go to the park. Whilst there Grant appears an reassures her how much he loves her and how faithful he was. Soon enough she gleefully comes back to the 'Bible Study' and declares to them all that she was pregnant. Jerri Butcher ends up leaving Grasmere Valley after an argument with Sarah over her tennis management with and Erin Chambers who was also coaching Sarah. Volume 4 She is among those managed to be swept away by the flooding of the Forster house due to bad plumbing and after Crayden Forster opened the door causing for all the water in the house to go flooding out onto the streets. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Sarah is seen during the cruise which the whole town go on doing aerobics to loose some weight along with Ms Izodel, Britney Wales and Sarah as they are led by Brenda Bridge. When they think the cruise ship is about to sink she sings My Heart Will Go On, on loop and out of tune. Thankfully the cruise doesn't end up sinking. Volume 5 When Zusanna Forster's ends up flooding the entire town, the water goes as far as up to Sarah's house. Volume 20 She is among those nominated in the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for most athletic in the town but is beaten by Brandon Estrix. Volume 23 Sarah's ex-boyfriend, Nick Daco who used to date her before he became a big star and rejected his faith, the town and her, returns to Grasmere Valley after his plane stops working and they are forced to be stranded in the town that he hated while waiting for it to be repaired. Nick had appeared at Candice Priggot's party where Sarah, Jerri and Sam had been in and were stunned to see Nick. They talk about all the hurt he had caused with Sam and Jerri leading such a talk when he turns out to be behind them. This encounter doesn't go well with Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher both cannot stand Nick and makes sure they give a piece of their mind to him. Nick wants to try and prove to them he has made it due to him being a big pop star. But all the three remember is how he left the faith and broke Sarah heart and was now sleeping with everyone and taking drugs. Sam in particular goes after Nick as to how much hurt he had done to Sarah as he had to pick up the pieces with his sister. Sarah is performing in Melvin Humes poem adapted to a play, The Butterfly when Nick Daco came to see her and much to her horror decided to interrupt her as she was to perform with Belso. Sam and Jerri tried o sit on him hoping he wouldn't distract but it was no use. He ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses with Sarah not believing it. But he explains what happened to him as he realised after everything he had never repented and put his trust in Jesus and after Kevin Davis had challenged him, he realised he needed a saviour and he repented and became a Christian. Nick understanding what he did to Sarah was so wrong, he asked Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him as do everyone in the audience there welcoming back this prodigal home as he has given up the Hollywood lifestyle. The only person not happy is Belso who wants to get back to the play. She along with Nick among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer and is among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. Volume 27 Sarah and Nick finally get married! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #13 Tale of Clara Rose Sarah is in the library when Mary Bishop shouts at Mark Herman for believing he had music on in the library but in fact it was Sean Debris trying to announce that he is alive and well despite reports to the contrary. #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose She along with her brother Sam are among those seen waiting to go to Thames Valley Christian Camp. #23 Wimbledon #23 Tale of Sarah Butcher Gregory Salt who has just won his next round to Wimbledon is still gloating about this fact despite it being dark. Sarah is in sad mood as are her brother Sam Butcher and mother Jerri Butcher as she managed to be knocked out. Feeling over confident, Gregory challenges Sarah to a game and manages to lose. So humiliated by the loss he quit the tournament altogether. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Scotty Damon She along with Rachial organise a game of hide and seek at school. However when Scotty Damon, who hides in the lockers which are then taken away to go to the dump, neither she nor Sarah Butcher realise that Scotty is missing even after finishing the game hours earlier. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? Devon while thinking about whether to recant his fame in order to succeed in fame, he sees Nick and Sarah together. He sees Sarah and Nick very much in love and the pair are so glad Nick turned back from fame and that they are now more in love and ever. Episode 16 The End of Devon She and her husband are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.